The Blackwater Album
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Memories from their youth always made Leah and Jacob smile.
1. First Kiss

**A/N ...  
**

_"Why do ya think the adults always tell us to leave when they're talking?" Seven year old Leah asked six year old Jacob. _

_The two toddlers sat on the porch of the Clearwater home and they threw rocks at squirrels as they did so. The sun was drifting downward and the sky was turning a bright orange. The clouds were heading in the same direction and the bats were beginning to appear out of the La Push woods shadows. _

_"I dont know." He responded and shrugged his shoulders. Jacob aimed at a squirrel. It scurried away and Leah smirked at how much of a boy her best friend could be. _

_"It's not fair. Seth gets to stay in there and he's not even a year old yet. We probably know more about what they're talking about than he does!" the tiny Clearwater couldnt fathom it and secretely it made her mad.  
Jacob looked at her and raised his eyebrows. _

_"Now thatcha mention it, what do ya think they're talking about?"  
Leah snickered. "Kissing."  
Jacob blushed and didnt wanna take the conversation any further. He just threw another rock and kept his mouth shut. _

_Leah nudged his shoulder and he turned towards her. "Do you like kissing?" she asked him, nonchalantly. _

_Jacob felt his face turn bright red and his ears burn. How could he respnd to that? Leah was his best friend and she was older. He didnt wanna sound...lame. Jacob said the first thing that popped in his head. _

_"Sure, sure." Ok, he thought. That sounded cool. _

_Lee scooted closer to him so there was no space. She whispered quietly into his ear. "Do you wanna kiss me?" _

_Jacob scooted away, not cus he didnt like her-he had a very huge crush on her-but because he didnt want Leah to know he was nervous! _

_By this time, the sun had set at the night was turning a navy blue. Jacob wondered when the grown-ups would let them come back inside. Leah frowned and arched her brow. Why did he move away? _

_"Um, er...ugh...well," he stumbled on an answer. Leah rolled her eyes and went at him with such force, he nearly fell off the stoop. The young girl's pink lips caught his and for about a second or two, the two youngings were...kissing. _

_Jacob didnt break away until he saw a flash and looked up. _

_At the door was, Leah's parents and Jacob's parents. Sue held a camera in her hand and she was...cooing. _

_Jacob's dad looked proud. Leah's dad looked flabbergasted. _

_"That's so cute," Jacob's mom, Sarah, said. _

_And thus Blackwater was born. _

_At least until Bella Swan moved into town. _

**A/N Hehe...Jacob...Leah...kissing...:D (R&R) **

**PS...THERES MORE CHAPTERS COMMING :) **


	2. The La Push Trio

__

__

**A/N Reviews are love **

An immediate smile flashed across twenty-two year old Leah Clearwater's face as she looked over the old photo she held in her hands.

After hours turned to days of searching for her favorite pair of shoes, she stumbled across old scrapbooks. Out of curiousity, she looked through them all and found one that really stood out to her.

The Blackwater Album.

Right now, Leah was feasting her eyes upon a seven year old less curvy version of herself forcefully planting a sloppy kiss on the lips of her then-and-now true love, Jacob Black. Jacob's eyes are closed but you can tell by his stance, he was taken off guard.

"Hey, Jake. Remember this?" she asked as she handed the photo to Jacob who was on the other end of thier bedroom, trying to find Leah's shoes as well. Jake walked over and took a long hard stare at it.

He showed no emotion except for embarrassment. He blushed as he turned to walk away. Leah laughed and shook her head.

"You know Ive never been so nervous in my life?" he explained and continued to look for the missing shoe.  
She shrugged and said, "What about when you ask me to merry you? Werent ya nervous then?" Leah's questioned was rhettorical but Jacob answered anyway, but Leah didnt listen.

She flipped the photo over to the back and the caption read: Jacob and Leah, 1995 -First Kiss

Leah grinned hard as she placed the photo back into it's slot in the album. Her fingers flipped the page and it revealed another photo.

She grimaced slightly and took a glance over her shoulder to look at her husband. His feet were hanging out from under the bed and all Leah heard was rustling and bustling and the slight grumble Jacob made from underneath the bed. Okay, Leah was messy but she doubted her shoes were there.

The photo was of her, Bella Swan, and Jacob. They were at La Push beach and they were soaking wet.

On the right end was Jacob in his baggy swim trunks, his arm around Leah's shoulder. His usually spiky hair was wet and he was beaming that special smile that made Leah fall in love with him. Leah was grinning from ear to ear as well in her red one piece that was dry from not going into the water. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it was whipping around in the light breeze. She had snuck her arm around Jacob's back.  
Bella Swan on the other hand, was only half way in the picture. The only thing you could really see of her, was a few locks of her wet, brown hair, half of her face-which had a perplexed look on it- and her left arm reaching for Leah's waist. It was blurred.

In the backround the waves were rocking and just by looking at the picture, Leah could remember it as if it were yesterday.

____

* * *

_The day was bright on La Push Beach. _

_Seven year old Leah frowned as she watched from her spot in the shade, her new boyfriend frolick around in the water with eight year old Bella Swan who's dad was good friends with Leah and Jacob's parents. Leah was very headstrong and confident, but for some reason...this older and more mature Bella girl was intimidating to her. _

_Leah looked up at her mother and grimaced. "Mommy, do you think that Jacob likes Bella?"  
"Whatcha mean, honey?" she asked as she ate green grapes she had packed for a picnic.  
"Do you think Jacob likes Bella more than he likes me?" she asked again, growing annoyed. Just looking at the two disgusted her. She fidgeted with the sand that was creeping into her bathing suit. It irritated her. _

_"Oh, sweetie." Was all she said before popping another grape in her mouth and laying on the towel to tan Leah eyed her man like a hawk. _

_Her fingers began to twitch when she saw them splash each other. _

__

Her skin began to crawl when she saw them look for sea shells on the shore.

Leah was growing insecure and jealous of Bella as she watched them. Bella was taller, had clearer skin, her hair was shinier and longer, and to top it all off, she was older. Leah growled low in her throat. Her skin began to itch not from not going in the water yet, but from watching HER man have fun with some new girl in town.

In all honesty, it wasnt Bella she was fuming about. It was Jacob who was supposed to be in the shade with his girlfriend while Bella and Sue Clearwater played in the waves!

Leah couldnt tear her eyes away from them as they made a sand castle. This sucks, she thought to herself.

A strike of envy went through Lee as she saw them finish the castle and Bella beckoning Jacob to come back to the sea with her.

Okay, theyre just playing in the water. Nothing too bad, Leah thought.

That's when she saw a sight that ruined her.

Bella and Jacob's tiny hands were intertwined as they jumped through every wave that rolled in.  
Leah's jaw dropped as she secretely wished her mom had brought baby Seth along so Bella would have to watch him and Leah and Jacob could hold hands and jump waves.

Leah fumed and immediately rustled through her mom's beach bag and found the tiny silver camera. Sue jerked away at the sound of Leah's grumbling.  
"Lee, baby whatcha doing?"  
"I want you to take a picture of us," the little child replied sweetly.  
"Okay," Sue replied still half sleep.

When Leah's dry toes hit the wet said, she squealed and it caught their attention. "Picture time," she sang alou. Involuntarily getting in between the two, Leah posed herself and Jacob did the same.

Bella tried to catch her balance but just as Sue snapped the picture, slick little Leah Clearwater used all the force her hips had and bucked Bella causing just half of her to appear in the picture.

**A/N damn Leah was as slick as a fox even as a 7 year old...REVIEWS R LUV! 3 **


	3. Jacob's 13th

________________________________

________________

**A/N Okay this story is dragging but you should read anyway :) Review r luv **

Leah had to admit.

She could be a bitch sometimes. But that was so many years ago...she had won the prize already.

Leah flipped the photo to the back and read the caption.

Bella, Leah and Jacob, 1995 -The La Push Trio

She grinned at the name and placed the photo back.

"Hey, Jake...you remember that day when we went to the beach with Bella Swan when she first moved here?" She asked him rhettorically.  
Jacob grunted and answered the question anyway.

After going through a few more pages, Leah stopped at a photo that caught her off guard.

Of course this being the Blackwater Album, it was a picture of Jacob. He had looked about twelve and he was covered in what looked like...birthday cake? It smeared all over his dark skinned face, the frosting was blue; his favorite color. Next to him, on the couch was middle-aged Sarah Black, who was wincing as the cake flew across. She had the biggest smile on her face and her teeth shone bright.  
In the corner of the photo was a 13 year old Leah Clearwater, who looked like she had a lump of cake and smashing smashing it against his face. Jacob was half smiling and in the backround of the photo, you could see Seth-who looked about six-who was pointing and laughing.

"Jacob's thirteenth birthday," Leah concluded.

* * *

________________________________

________

____

_When Leah had turned thirteen, Jacob began to kiss, hug, hold and caress her more. He had grown out of Bella since she moved back to Phoenix with her mom and Leah seemed kinda perfect to him._

_Jacob had gotten everything he wanted for his birthday, and now all he wanted was to kiss his girlfriend. As Jacob grew older, he got less nervous about kissing Leah. He didnt invite many people to his party, so finding her shouldnt be a problem. _

_He had last seen her when he was opening his presents but then she disappeared when he began to savagely eat his cake. _

_"Leah?" he called out when he went into the backyard.  
_

_There was nothing but silence in the wind. Jacob got the creeps. _

_"Leah? Are you out here?" He tried againa dnd went farther into the forest. _

_When Jacob decided she wasnt out there, he went back to his house jsut to be around people. He was starting to get irritated. _

_He plopped down on the couch and began to watch re-runs of Family Guy. _

_He grew annoyed and distracted with every episode. _

_She couldnt have left. Her parents and Seth were still- _

_SETH!_

_He was missing too...Okay this was too weird. _

_Sarah Black, his mother, plopped down on the sofa with him. She nudged his shoulder and rested her head on it. "Hey, Mr. Big Thirteen Year Old. Having fun?" she asked slyly before muting the TV. _

_Jacob giggled when she kissed his cheek and wiped away the excess saliva.  
"Sure, sure." he replied but his frown returned.  
"Aaw...Poor baby. Sad cus you cant find your Leah?" she asked and taunted him. _

_Jacob blushed. "No."  
"Sure youre not. Didju enjoy the cake Mommy made you?" she grinned suspiciously.  
Before he could even answer, a cold chill met his cheek. He jumped in shock and he hopped out of his seat. Before he knew it, a flash went off. _

_"Surprise!" He saw Leah licking ice cream cake off of her fingers. She had a firm smile planted on her face as was Sarah's, Billy's and Seth who was pointing and laughing.  
He felt embarrassed because he had searched every where and because his own mother was in kahoots with her!  
Jacob couldnt help but laugh it off because he kinda had it coming. _

_And then that's when Leah took his breath away by getting near him and kissing his icey cheek then whispering, "Happy birthday, Jacob." _

* * *

________________________________

Leah smiled at the early memory and check out the caption.

________________________________

Jacob,Leah, Seth, and Sarah 2002 -Jacob's 13th

Leah gently placed the photo back in its place and continued to flip through the album.

**A/N MY COMPUTERS BEING MEAN :( **

**ps if you love to laugh i suggest you check out the ALLEN AND CRAIG SHOW on YouTube...no this isnt one of those Youtube shows that have like 200 views and fail really hard...their shit is actually really good. U WILL LAUGH TILL THE COWS COME HOME. :) Check them out but not before you review :) **


	4. Bonfire

**A/N OMG ty so much on the positive reviews on "Stefani VS Katherine" :P keep the reviews coming :) Im gonna need at least like 10 more reviews to continue this story...**

Jacob and Leah had finally found her shoe and just as they were ready to leave for a day out, they had gotten caught up in looking through the old photos that they had once lived through.

Leah had reminisced through these photos so many times, she knew every story behind everyone of them perfectly.

She would tear up and laugh and grimace at all of them until she came across one that would complete her. Leah blinked back the happy tears as she laid her eyes on the beautiful photo.

The photo was in vivid color.  
It showed a fifteen year old Leah and a newly turned fifteen year old Jacob Black. They were dressed up, Leah in a short pink dress and Jacob in a fake-me-out tux.

They had their arms wrapped around each other, in a slow dance.  
Leah hung tight to Jacob's neck and Jacob's shy hands were around Leah's waist. Her head was in the crook of his neck and Jacob's expression was shocked yet at ease. He looked happy.

Leah couldnt help but notice in the backround of the photo was nothing but trees and a light campire going strong. The two were right in the middle of the fire and it looked as if they were glowing. Jacob was holding Leah tight as if she were to drift away.  
The two looked as if they were in love.

* * *

_"Having fun?" Leah asked Jacob as he slumped on the wooden stump.  
_

_He snorted a laugh of sarcasm. "Sure, sure." _

_"Ha...same here." Leah sat beside him on the stump, not caring about the pretty pink dress she was wearing. _

_Boredom struck the two the minute they arrived at this campfire. Why would they wear such nice clothes to a campire? Well, this campfire was considered to be special since this was the first "family reunion" since Seth was born.  
Everbody else seemed to be having a good time except for Leah and Jacob. _

_They would much rather be swimming in La Push or cliff diving. _

_Anywhere but here. _

_Jacob secretely wished he could be alone with Leah because lately hes been feeling this strange tingling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to just be alone with her...tell her things he's never told any other girl. Leah has been his "girlfriend" since their tyke days and lately, he's obvously felt something more than a little crush on Leah. _

_Jacob got a tad excited and he stiffened up a little. His eyes widened and he sat up and put his arm around Leah's shoulder. She slouched back and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_The rest of their tribe seemed to be having a good time but for some reason Leah and Jacob couldnt adjust. _

_Then by the blazing fire, Jacob's father, Billy began to lightly strum his old guitar.  
Jacob enjoyed the sound of his dad's music. _

_He thought of this as the perfect oppurtinity. The soft music, the twilight time, the roaring fire, the woods..._

_"Hey, Lee. You wanna dance?" He aksed her with every bit of courage he had. _

_Leah seemed shock and Jacob knew for certain she would shoot him down. But to his surprise, she had already stood up and was reaching for his hand. He took it and Leah led him to a darker spot in the dimlit forest. _

_Jacob placed his hands on her hips and she began to sway, offbeat. She hooked her arms around his shoulder and smiled at him. _

_Jacob blushed and his hands roamed lower down her hips. She didnt object. _

_"Is it okay...if I hold you like this?" He asked, nervously. _

_She nodded and looked away to the ground, obviously nervous as well. "No, it's fine." she continued. _

_The leaves crunched under her heels and a owl hooted in the distance. Leah jumped and held him tighter. Tighter than shes ever held anybody in her life. Jacob's hands went slightly lower and this moment was too perfect to get away from. Two youngings in almost-love holding each other tightly at a bon-fire neither wanted to go to. _

_They swayed in silence for a few more moments until Jacob's heart stopped beating just as Leah said something he yearned to hear her say. _

_"Im in love with you." she whispered and tore her eyes away from his. She placed her head in his neck and lightly purred. _

_Jacob smiled and sighed. "I love you," he gasped out. _

_Jacob nor Leah though that it was too early but Jacob's whole world would come crashing down when Leah met him...She met Sam. _

_

* * *

_

Jacob remember that day vividly. It was the best day of his life.

_Jacob & Leah, 2004 -Bonfire _

**A/N I LOVE CONFLICT! No just kidding but seriously though review...**


End file.
